


"As Long As You'll Have Me"

by yankeemiho



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Not really a romantic(?) ship, Take it as you will, fluff?, older sister Nanami ahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeemiho/pseuds/yankeemiho
Summary: Nanami comes back for Winter Break and goes ice-skating with Asuka
Relationships: Saito Asuka/Hashimoto Nanami
Kudos: 4





	"As Long As You'll Have Me"

**Author's Note:**

> going through old Nanami and Asuka photos ahhhh I miss this duo
> 
> also I haven't written in a longggg time, please enjoy my very out of nowhere (short) burst of inspiration

"Why are you so bad at this?"

Nanami laughs as Asuka clings tightly to her arm, the two wobbling as Nanami keeps them upright.

"I thought you liked ice-skating!"

"Liking something is not the same being good at it," Asuka replies.

She lets out a squeak as a group of kids speed past the pair, gripping even tighter onto Nanami.

"Okay, how about this," Nanami reasons. She gently extracts her arm from Asuka’s death grip and slips Asuka’s hand into her own to hold.

"There. Now you won't cut off the circulation to my arm. I'm kinda attached to it, you know"

Asuka smiles despite herself and asks, "but not your hand?"

"I'd rather lose a hand than a whole arm," Nanami tells her with exaggerated solemnity.

Then she cracks into a wide grin and says, “Asuka, relax. I've got you," holding up their linked hands to emphasise her point.

Asuka’s sleeve falls a little as Nanami wiggles their hands around and something catches her eye. It's the friendship bracelet that she made her years back when they first met.

Being the youngest in the group, Asuka often looked towards the older girls for support and ended up clicking with Nanami the best. Not being able to always be there for the younger girl, especially when she's scared and can't sleep alone at night, Nanami made her a handwoven bracelet. Apparently "charmed with ghost repellent powers", Nanami promised Asuka as she tied the string around her wrist, that no monsters or anyone at all for that matter, would harm her as long as the bracelet was still intact, and that Nanami would always be there for her.

Looking at it now, it's a little worn and the colour is a little faded but it's still there. Nanami stares at for a little longer before looking to Asuka with a touch of awe on her features.

"You're still wearing it," Nanami murmurs.

"Of course!" Asuka grins, proud that her bracelet has lasted all these years. "You told me I couldn't lose it."

"I know, I just thought..." Nanami purses her lips and then shakes her head.

Asuka bumps shoulders with her, hard enough to make her wobble a little but soft enough to make sure the other girl wouldn't fall over and hurt herself.

"It's a symbol of our friendship, remember?" Asuka teases. "As long as this stays on, you're stuck with me."

The word "friendship" makes Nanami feel something in her gut, an uncomfortable mix of fondness but also dissatisfaction and she wonders how Asuka honestly feels about her. She stares at the shorter girl for a little longer, lost for words but before she can think of anything to say, she feels someone colliding into her back. Hard.

She flails her arms to keep her balance but falls anyway, forgetting that she's still got her hands locked with Asuka's. She lands on her back with a painful thud and causes Asuka to also follow her down, landing right on top of her, knocking the wind out of her.

"Jesus Christ, that hurt..." Nanami trails off as soon as she realises Asuka's face is just hovering above hers. If she were to just tilt her head up a bit, they would be kissing.

"Sorry Nanamin," Asuka says quickly. She scrambles off her and the moment is gone. Legs wobbling a bit, she gets up and holds out her hands to help Nanami up.

Once they're both back on their feet, Asuka looks around to glare at the middle school boys who were responsible for their fall. Other people getting hurt was way more funny then getting hurt yourself.

Taking a sharp breath in, Asuka turns back to Nanami and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Nanami assured her. She peers at the younger girl for a moment and taps Asuka's red and sniffly nose. "How about you? Doing okay there, Rudolph?"

"Shut up," Asuka snaps, batting Nanami's hand away. "I only have one scarf and I don't like wearing it. It makes me all itchy."

"You're gonna get sick, you know." Nanami tells her as they begin to skate again.

Somehow they're holding hands again with neither of them noticing how their fingers just seem to fit together naturally.

"Do you really want to be sick for Christmas?"

"Don't nag," Asuka replies, rolling her eyes." It doesn't suit you."

"Fine, but if you get sick, you owe me a hot chocolate."

"Alright, deal! I won't get sick!"

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @risaponist , come say hi!


End file.
